


Shut Up

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, First Time, Gen, My First Smut, Stora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora likes Stiles, Stiles likes Cora. But neither knows how the other feels. When Cora slips into Stiles' bedroom uninvited, not unlike her older brother once did, developments occur that are far better than what the two teens were hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to publish a quick, fluffy drabble before tonight's sure-to-be harrowing episode, but it turned into smut. Sorry not sorry, I guess.

Cora doesn’t like boys. She doesn’t get along especially well with girls either, but someone her age was supposed to be completely infatuated with and hot and bothered over fellow teens of the opposite sex. Cora hadn’t had a lot of time to hang out with peers during her 6 year hiatus from Beacon Hills, but upon her return, she confirmed what she had been thinking all along: people sucked. They really fucking sucked.

She wasn’t desperate for friends or longing to fit in, but it would’ve been nice to have someone to make the transition from isolate to integrated back into the high school crowd. Pissing off Lydia Martin by doing a favor for Derek, however, ruined the chance for a bond between not only the feisty red head but also the more grounded Allison, Lydia’s Best Friend Forever. Of course Scott and Isaac were nice to her, and the memories of Boyd’s death still stung, but no one she’d met in the chaotic California town she called home meant anything special to her. Or at least that’s what Cora thought amidst the first several weeks of her homecoming.

Soon, though, Cora noticed something was different; due to a shift of her internal hormonal balance or change in perspective or some divine intervention bullshit, she was starting to take notice of a certain boy. If you remember, Cora doesn’t like boys. That’s why she was one part aggravated, two parts incredulous, and three parts bemused when her heartbeat quickened when the Stilinski kid walked into the room; a perfect cocktail of teenage infatuation.

Stiles was aggressively average, as oxymoronic as that sounds. He was immature, always bouncing around as if he couldn’t sit still for one whole freaking minute. He was annoyingly loyal to Scott, threatened werewolves who could kill him in one brief slash of claws, and always wore way too much cologne. Personally, Cora found these traits to be admirable. But why the hell did she?

She’d never let herself imagine being in a real relationship or going to the movies or playing mini golf or corny shit like that with anyone. She still hadn’t, even after she acknowledged the fact she had feelings for Stiles. She never had half a mind to catch him as school was letting out to ask him to go on a milkshake run with her, and she was glad for that. This attraction wasn’t altering in the least what she really was. Admittedly, she’d let Stiles hold her hand if he went for it, and she’d suffer through any pet names he’d bestow on her. Hell, one day she might even participate in the aforementioned dumbass activities with him. However, those exceptions were contingent on Stiles feeling the way she did.

So these were the facts: Cora liked Stiles, Cora would do cliché teen crap with Stiles, and Cora wished hard as hell that Stiles was into her too. Now she just needed to find out where he stood.

\--.--

Stiles was really into Cora. He tried to deny it, telling himself she was way too hot for him, a freaking werewolf for god’s sake, and, most dangerously, a Hale. After having been harboring a dedicated crush on Lydia Martin for as long as he could remember, he must have missed all the signs preceding his sudden realization that he was falling for a new girl.

How couldn’t he fall for her, though, with the way she was perpetually glaring with her ironically soft brown eyes. Cora would never let anyone take advantage of her, and no matter the threat, she wasn’t afraid of anyone or anything, and that was awesome. And not vital to his crush but still pretty damn important were all of Cora’s physical attributes. Her smooth, long neck, slender but curvy torso, and just the right amount of muscle tone in her arms and legs were popping up more and more in Stiles’ thoughts when he daydreamed in class. He concluded that whoever created the phrase “bangin’ bod” would’ve felt foolish when he or she compared Cora to the inevitably less attractive person the term was first dedicated to. 

Yeah, Stiles was pretty screwed. He had no way of knowing if Cora considered Stiles even friend material, much less if she had feelings for him. With all the alpha pack and dark druid chaos surrounding him, he felt pretty powerless. But maybe, just maybe, if he was honest with Cora about how much he liked her, he’d feel more in control regardless of whether she actually liked him. With that in mind, Stiles crossed his bedroom to grab his phone and invite Cora over. He was thankful he had her number and didn’t have to seek her out at her brother’s loft. He wasn’t looking forward to receiving a protective big brother talk from cranky Derek Hale just yet. Stiles, already nervous at the prospect of confessing his feelings to his crush that very night, jumped what he estimated was two feet into the air when he heard a shrill ring from outside his window.

There, perched outside his window illuminated by the soft light of dusk, was Cora Hale, hurrying to silence her ringing cell phone. What the hell was she doing here? Stiles hurried over to the window he kept locked ever since Derek started randomly appearing in his room and threw it open. For this first time since he’d known her, Cora looked…bashful.

“Hi,” she said simply, lithely sliding into his room and standing beside him. “I need to talk to you.”

“That’s wonderful, and thank you so much for not using the front door like any sane person because I really wanted to have a heart attack at my tender age.” His voice caught and his teasing was momentarily deterred as he noticed a little sweat on her forehead and how deeply she was breathing, her supple chest rising and falling quickly. “But—oh God—I have something to tell you first, and I can’t lose motivation to do it.”

Cora pursed her lips at him and shrugged. “Go ahead.”

“Okay, here it goes.” Stiles inhaled deeply and took a few strides around his room before returning to the werewolf’s side. “Cora, would you say you, I don’t know, don’t mind spending time with me?” he asked, almost unintelligibly. She sighed and took a step toward him. 

“Worse,” she mumbled. “I like spending time with you.”

Stiles’ eyes went wide and his arms made a sudden movement upward, the spontaneous action a result of his not comprehending what she said.

“Wh—what, what, why would that be bad? I liked spending time with you, too, and was in fact hoping you might want to do it more often. Not only do I like being with you, but I like you, just you by yourself, you in general.”

Cora’s jaw dropped slightly. She stood silently, ensuring he actually felt the way she’d hoped he did. When he held her gaze and flashed her a trademark goofy smile, desperate for a reaction, she couldn’t help but beam back.

“Good, I like you too,” she said, flipping her straight curtain of hair behind her shoulder.

“You would definitely punch me if I quoted some cheesy boy band about you flipping your hair and overwhelming me, right?”

“No, Stiles,” Cora said sweetly before narrowing her eyes, a nasty expression coming across her face. “I’d rip your goddamn throat out.”

He looked startled for a moment before he burst out laughing. She rolled her eyes at him, pretending to be annoyed, but secretly thinking this was exactly why she liked him.

“Shut up,” she demanded playfully, pushing him roughly but not as hard as she could have. As he stumbled backwards, he caught Cora’s hands in his and pulled her on top of him as he fell onto his bed. She giggled, genuinely giggled when Stiles rubbed his nose against hers. She pushed back the errant strands of his hair that had fallen across his forehead.

“Why don’t you make me shut up?” Stiles challenged, his arms circling the area of Cora’s exposed lower back where her jacket had ridden up as a result of her current horizontal position.

“Gladly,” she scoffed, licking her lips before slamming her mouth against Stiles’. Within several minutes of kissing, groping, and biting (surprisingly the thrilling nips didn’t come from the werewolf, but rather her enthusiastic human counterpart), Stiles’ shirt was gone and Cora was stripped down to her underwear. She not-so-secretly loved the way he gasped as she started to remove pieces of her clothing, and most definitely did not protest to the “shit” he muttered lowly when she guided his hands over top of her soft, black bra to rest on her chest.

Stiles didn’t even try to stifle his moan as Cora undid the button on his jeans and with some difficulty, guided the zipper down. With a regretful glance down at her breasts, Stiles hurriedly shimmied out of his pants and returned as quickly as possible to his first heavenly second base experience.

“Cora,” he sighed against her lips. She sucked hard on his bottom lip before releasing it, pulling herself into an upright position straddling Stiles’ lap.

“Yeah?” she drawled.

“Nothing, I just like saying your name. It’s pretty. You’re pretty,” he said earnestly. Cora imagined most people would’ve thought the compliment was cute, but his admission really just turned her. She dove back down to him, kissing him hungrily, a hand on either side of his head. In between kisses, she confessed something she never dreamed she’d said out loud. 

“I think you’re one of the best people I’ve met. Seriously. Foreplay be damned, I want you right now.”

She thought Stiles would look pleased, but instead he looked horrified. He shook his head back and forth rapidly, muttering “no,” before tilting his head back and smacking himself in the forehead.

“Just kill me now, God! Cora freaking Hale wants to have sex with me and I have no protection that actually fits,” he shouted. She stared at him, slightly bemused.

“You don’t have a condom?”

“Tragically, no,” he moaned. Cora smiled to herself, pushed herself off the bed and Stiles, and quickly retrieved her jacket. As her fingers closed around the small foil package Derek insisted when she moved back home have with her at all times (but tried to stress she should never use), she breathed a sigh of relief.

“We’re covered,” she said triumphantly, climbing back on top of Stiles. She tugged on the waistband of his boxers, grinning down at him. He quickly took the condom from her and unwrapped it with hands that he noticed proudly were just barely shaking.

“Technically only I’ll be covered, but—“ 

“Shut up,” Cora teased as she slid off him momentarily so he could roll on the condom.

“Oh, I like what happens when you tell me to be quiet. Do you remember what started, like, twenty minutes ago?”

Cora smiled and pulled him onto her, graciously spreading her legs apart so he could nestle his own between them. She kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Have you even done this before?” she asked quietly.

“Not exactly...okay, that sounds too vague, no, I’ve never done it. But I’m glad this is happening with you.”

Stiles slowly tilted his head to kiss Cora’s neck one, two, three times, each peck softer than the last. She nuzzled back against his cheek, kissing the hollow behind his ear. Kissing along the line of his jaw to the center of his face, she hovered just above his lips.

“Are you ready?” she asked him quietly.

“Yes is an understatement. I’ve been ready for years,” he answered.

“For years?” Cora repeated. “Walking around with a hard on for that long must have been really uncomfortable.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “I suppose you’re going to tell me to shut up now,” she guessed.

“Nope,” he said, a devious smile appearing on his lips. “I think I’m going to make you scream.” Placing one last kiss on Cora’s pink, swollen mouth, he proceeded to do exactly as he planned.


End file.
